Back to December
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: A songfic for Harry and Ginny! Disclaimer: I don't own characters or the song. Rights go to Taylor Swift and J.K. Rowling


Back To December

**(I have decided to try and use all of Taylor Swift's songs on her new album 'Speak Now' this is HarryxGinny! HarryxCho, HarryxHermione, HarryxLuna, GinnyxDean, GinnyxMicheal, and more, fans will have to go somewhere else because this is a HarryxGinny! This is where Harry comes back from defeating Voldemort! Spoilers! Don't read if you haven't finished or read the 7****th**** book)**

Harry had just come back from defeating You-Know-Who, or as a lot of people call him now, Voldemort.

Harry had seen many people die during this horrific battle of today and years ago when he was a baby. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Fred, Dobby, Colin, Ted Tonks and many more, including various Death Eaters, and their master Voldemort.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been out hunting Horcruxes, aka parts of Voldemort's soul (lovely I know). They had returned and by the time Harry had come face-to-face with Voldemort, Voldemort was just a regular wizard who had done bad deeds

Right now, Harry was wandering around his home-Hogwarts- in his invisibility cloak so people wouldn't swarm him. He was looking for a certain girl with flaming red hair and a matching attitude. Ginny Weasley.

Harry had spotted her a while ago, but when he was about to go and talk to her, people started to mob him and ask questions like: "Is HE really gone?" "How'd you do it?" "Where were you when none of us could find you?" "What are you going to do with your life now? " and more!

Harry finally saw Ginny's beautiful face. He ran over to her, and the rest of the Weasleys

"Hey, Gin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked

"Um.. yeah, meet me in the common room in 10 minutes!"

"Okay" Harry agreed then walked up to the common room and that took about 7 minutes.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, she sounded like she was drunk. She most likely got drunk by celebrating from the victory. Harry then realized he didn't have the password

"I don't have it?" Harry asked scared she wouldn't let him in

"Sorry, no password, no entry. I know you're Harry Potter but I can't let anyone in without a password. You could be one of those surviving Death Eaters. Sorry"

"It's okay, I understand" Harry leaned up against the wall then slumped down it.

"Harry?" a voice asked, a voice he grew to love. Harry looked up and saw Ginny "You don't have the password, do you?" Ginny giggled

"Nope" Harry laughed at himself

Ginny looked at the Fat Lady and said "Harry Potter" The portrait swung open to reveal the common room.

"It's really my name?" Harry exclaimed as he and Ginny climbed their way into the Gryffindor Common Room

"Yep!" Ginny smiled

"Thank you for letting me talk to you, I thought you would hate me for what I did to you" Harry said with his head down

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me **_

"Well, I am mad at you but you're one of my best friends" Ginny said honestly Harry frowned as he heard her utter the word friend

"Soooo, how's life? How's the family?" Harry asked

"Well I'm okay, and my family is pretty upset!" Ginny said, annoyed "You know this!" Harry did in fact know this, Fred, Ginny's brother was dead.

_**How's life tell me how's your family, **_

"I know, I'm just nervous, I haven't seen you since Bill and Fleur's wedding" Harry said

_**I haven't seen them in a while,**_

"I know, Harry, but it was horrible without you, if we didn't stay busy the Carrows would abuse us!_**  
**_

_**You've been good, busier than ever, **_

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, I had to go and kill Horcruxes" Harry then realized what he had said

"Horcruxes?" Ginny repeated "What are those?"

"I'll tell you later with Ron and Hermione!" Harry said "Soooo…."

"Soooo…" Ginny copied

_**Small talk work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why,  
Because the last time you saw me,  
Still burned in the back of your mind,  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die**_

"Gin, I know it was hard to watch me leave without saying goodbye, I didn't want to, I just had too! I wished I could have said goodbye or something! Every night I would take the Marauder's Map and just stare at your dot, hoping you were okay! I would think about our first kiss, when I saved you in the Chamber of Secrets, when we were just friends, during our relationship, and when I ruined the most important thing in my life, or relationship. I'm sorry I left you without an explanation! I'm so, so, sorry! Please forgive me!"

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine,  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right,  
I go back to December all the time**_

Ginny was speechless. She never knew he felt like this. "Harry…" Ginny began staring at him "I….I…..I need to think about it. You just really hurt me and well… I don't know right now. Give me a couple days? " Ginny asked trying to stop the tears from flowing down her face

Harry's face fell "Fine. But can I at least give you something?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded, unable to speak. Harry didn't reply, he simply leaned in and kissed her.

Ginny pulled away and she tried hard not to smile. "I'll get back to you, Harry"

A few days later, Harry couldn't sleep without the thought of Ginny entering his mind. All of the memory where Harry broke up with Ginny for her safety came flooding back/

_**These days i haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call,  
And I think about summer all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized i loved you in the fall,  
And then the cold came the dark days when fear crept into my mind,  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye**_

One day, Harry just couldn't take it anymore! He walked up to Ginny who was deep in thought in the common room.

"Ginny, can you please tell what you've decided? I can't focus without you telling me!" Harry admitted

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And i go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what i had when you were mine,  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind,  
I go back to December all the time**_

"Harry, I.." Ginny trailed off "need one more day

"Ginny, before you make up your mind, just remember that I… I love you!" Harry blurted out "I love your skin, your smile, the way you fit in my arms, the way you're so sweet and caring. Everything. You can have one more day, but please hurry, I can't handle this." Harry started to walk away, but then he turned around. "Just please think about what I said, I wouldn't leave you, again!" Harry then spun around and walked away again

_**I miss your tan skin,  
Your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right,  
And now you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry,  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably my less dreaming,  
If we loved again i swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but i can't,  
So if the chain is on your door i understand**_

The next day, Harry laid on one of the couched in the common room, trying to catch up on his sleep. His eyes started to drift close when he heard the voice he had been waiting for.

"Harry?" Harry then saw Ginny's flawless face.

Harry sat up and looked at her. She sat down next to him

"Hey" she said ever so softly

"Hi…"

"I've made a decision" Ginny said, ringing her hands together

"Really? What's your decision?"

"I…" Ginny began "I forgive you, and I love you too" Ginny smiled and Harry grinned back

"Ginny, will you be my girlfriend …again?" Harry added

"Of course" Ginny smiled slightly then kissed him

_**But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And i go back to December.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what i had when you were mine,  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right,  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind,  
I go back to December all the time  
All the time**_


End file.
